


40 Unsent Messages

by dean_colette, HuntingBurrito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Romance, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/dean_colette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingBurrito/pseuds/HuntingBurrito
Summary: 1. “Why are you asking me if you should say yes to her? Can’t you decide on your own?”Deleted.2. “It’s up to you. Do you like her? If yes, go on. If no, I don’t understand why you can’t just turn her down.”Deleted.3. “Flip a coin. I don’t really care about your lovelife- “Deleted.4. “Don’t.”Deleted.5. “You should. She seems nice.”Sent.





	40 Unsent Messages

I.

  1. “Hello, Gon. This is Killua. I was wondering if you’re available sometime this weekend?”



_Deleted_

  1. “Hey! I’m your partner in that Geometry class. When do you think we can start that?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Okay, holy shit I’m so bad at this. This is just a project. I just want to know when you’d be down to start ours?”



_Deleted_

  1. “Hi, Gon! I’m Killua and we have the same class. You remember me- “



_Deleted._

  1. “Good morning. This is Gon Freecss, right? I’m Killua Zoldyck, your partner in the Geometry project. I was thinking if it’s okay if we start that sometime this weekend? You can choose the place, though I’d suggest my apartment. Thank you.”



_Sent._

II.

  1. “What laundry soap do you use? Your jacket smells nice- “



_Deleted._

  1. “Where did you buy this awful jacket? I’d suggest get a fashionista of a friend to tell you- “



_Deleted._

  1. “Out of all thing you could've left you chose your jacket. Very – “



_Deleted._

  1. “Do you know that it has been precisely 1 hour and 33 minutes since you left my apartment? That’s also the amount of time that I’ve been staring at your jacket here in my house.”



_Deleted._

  1. “’Zup, Gon. You left your jacket here. I could bring it to class if you want?”



_Sent._

III.

  1. “Sooooo our project was a success. Congrats to us. We should treat ourselves, don’t ya think?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Do you wanna grab some food with me? There’s a pizzeria somewhere in town that I think you’d like.”



_Deleted._

  1. “We’re friends now, right? It’s normal for us to go out and bunch, righ- “



_Deleted._

  1. “I totally meant this is in a friendly way. But do you wanna go out with me? Like literally? You know. Bonding like friends?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Hey, Gon! So our project was a success, eh? Shouldn’t have expected less. Want to grab a bite somewhere to celebrate?”



_Sent._

IV.

  1. “Why are you asking me if you should say yes to her? Can’t you decide on your own?”



_Deleted._

  1. “It’s up to you. Do you like her? If yes, go on. If no, I don’t understand why you can’t just turn her down.”



_Deleted._

  1. “Flip a coin. I don’t really care about your lovelife- “



_Deleted._

  1. “Don’t.”



_Deleted._

  1. “You should. She seems nice.”



_Sent._

V.

  1. “Are you having fun with your date?”



_Deleted._

  1. “I’m kinda drunk right now. Look how pathetic I am.”



_Deleted._

  1. “She seems really nice. And cute, too. You two would make a good couple. But I don’t like that. I dunno I’m so selfish.”



_Deleted._

  1. “Would you have gone out with her if I didn’t say yes? I don’t know. Maybe I’m being too wishful here. But did my opinion matter that much that you agreed just because I said so?”



_Deleted._

  1. “I think I like you. I really do.”



_Sent._

VI.

  1. “Holy shit. Forget about everything I said last night. How was your date?”



_Deleted._

  1. “I was fucking drunk I had no idea what I was saying.”



_Deleted._

  1. “How do you feel? After I said that? Do you feel the same?”



_Deleted._

  1. “I meant it.”



_Deleted._

  1. “I’m sorry.”



_Sent._

VII.

  1. “Okay so, I don’t know if I was hallucinating or not. Did you actually say that?”



_Deleted._

  1. “That just happened, didn’t it?”



_Deleted._

  1. “You really did run through the whole campus looking for me? It wasn’t like I was hiding in the first place. That would be ridiculous.”



_Deleted._

  1. “I can’t believe you shouted that in the hallway. The BUSY hallway. If I see my face in the university website, I’m punching you.”



_Deleted._

  1. “You like me. Holy fuck, you like me back.”



_Sent._

VIII.

  1. “How was your check up?”



_Deleted._

  1. “It was just a simple cold, right? I don’t understand why you don’t want me to join you. Will it bruise your manly pride?”



_Deleted._

  1. “I don’t want to sound whiny but I miss you already.”



_Deleted._

  1. “Being in a relationship is weird. But I like it.”



_Deleted._

  1. “Text me once you’re done, ‘kay?”



_Sent._

IX.

  1. “Did you not see my earlier messages? The ones yesterday?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Where are you?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Why are you not replying to me?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Did I do something wrong? Are you mad? At least beep me back, Gon. I’m worrying.”



_Deleted._

  1. “Hey, I love you.”



_Sent._

X.

  1. “I miss you. I really fucking do. And you are so unfair. Were. Should’ve told me you were dying. Or you didn’t think that that was a relevant thing to tell you fucking boyfriend?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Your jacket is here and it still has your smell. What the fuck, Gon? If you’d leave like that why didn’t you just take everything with you? Why do I have to see you everywhere in my apartment?”



_Deleted._

  1. “Remember when I first confessed to you? I was drunk that night? Well, I am drunk tonight, too. I have been for the pass days. And look at me, texting you even though you wouldn’t reply. Even when you wouldn’t see this. Or would you? I don’t know much about the whole ghost thing but if it’s true, can you do me a solid kick now?”



_Deleted._

  1. “I’m drunk and you’re dead. Tomorrow I won’t be drunk anymore but you’d still be dead. And I still love you. Hah. I just made a reference but I’m too drunk to remember where the hell I got that.”



_Deleted._

  1. “I don’t want to let go.”



_Sent._

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> [Main blog](http://bloggingstranger.tumblr.com)  
> [HxH sideblog](http://blogginghxh.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: I'm writing a multi-chaptered version of this.


End file.
